Lost Voices
by proud-2b-aRainbow
Summary: So, i LOVE LOVE LOVE the Lost Voices books. and i love writing, so im just like "I'll write a fanfiction about it! yay!" :3 also, since im in 8th grade, i have a lot of homework, so i wilol try to post 1 chapter a week! thanks! 3 sooooo... ya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luce. My name is Luce. Well, my full name is Lucette Gray Korchak. But just call me Luce. First thing's first. Please, don't get me wrong. I am not one of those stuck-up cheerleader-bitches that won't shut up about how many friends they lost over some stuck-up douche bags they call their "boyfriends". No. in fact, I am the complete opposite. I am the kind of kid who will sit all alone in the cafeteria and enjoy it. But, I'm not mentally disabled or anything; I'm just a shy girl!

Ok. So, before I tell you about my wonderful journey and who I met and how I met them, let me tell you the story of how I got there…

It all started in Alaska. That's where my mom was born, as well as my dad. They met in middle school, but they didn't fall in love until high school. They went out for a few years, then when they got out of high school, my dad proposed. They got married and had jobs and both got good pays. You would think everything was fine right? Haha! You make me laugh! There always has to be a problem! Every story has one! And in MY story, my uncle was the problem. Leave it to the twin to mess things up! Yes. My dad had a twin- an EVIL twin named Peter. But without the evil magic and everything… anyway! My uncle liked my mom and went out with her in middle school, then broke up when they went to high school then my dad went out with her (and THAT'S where the problem starts! My uncle got REALLY jealous because he still liked my mom. So what he did was not only disgusting, but pervy! He set up video cameras in my parent's house- without them knowing! So, everything the said and everything they did was monitored by my uncle. I know. Ew. So, he learned their weakness' and what they hated and what they loved. He had a plan. An EVIL plan! But ill get back to that in a sec.

Ok, so after a few years of being married, they had me! Their one and only child! They loved me with all their heart and would do anything for me. Now, I was only 8 months old when my uncle did what he did.

He did this sort of Rapunzel thing. He kidnapped me. But, he also raided their safe in my parent's room and took $5000. When my dad tried to rescue me, my uncle shot him. Don't get too scared! He only shot him in the leg! But still… he shot him. So, when my mom tried to save me, he grabbed her too and put us in the car and drove off. I don't know what happened to my mom. I never saw her again.

When I turned 9, I ran away. I didn't go far, but it was better than nothing. I ran into town and went into the nearest store. I asked the owner if he knew who my father was. His eyes lit up when he hear the name. And after a small conversation, he told the nearest clerk that he would be back later, and he led me to my dad's house.

When we arrived, the man told me he had to get back to work and left. When he started walking away, I knocked. I stood waiting at the door for what seemed like an eternity. But finally, the door swung open. I stared into the man's eyes. They were sad. You could tell he had been through a lot because his face was almost droopy, but he was no older than 25. He was wearing a dark blue shirt on. There was a stain on the bottom. I didn't know what it was from, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to find out… "Are you the man I'm looking for?" I ask, keeping my eyes glued to his"

"Well," his voice was a little raspy, but up-beat and almost excited, "it depends on who you're looking for!"

"I'm looking for my dad. His Last name is Korchak. Do you know him?" I think I have too much excitement in my voice because he winces when he hears the name.

"Little girl, you better get home right now." The anger in his tone rises and his eyes get wide with warning.

"Not until I see him!" My voice getting a little frustrated its self. He looks down at me and glares. Then, just as I was losing hope, a smile pops up through his glare and he starts chuckling! I look confused and that just makes him laugh even more. By now, anger is pulsing through every vein as I stand there, watching him laugh at me. Being a daring (and slightly impatient child) I cross my arms and stare at him.

"Lucette," he begins, "I cant believe you did it!" ok, by this point, I'm tripping out! I have no idea what this guy is talking about, or why he was laughing.

"Listen, if you cant help me find my father then-" I'm cut off because this guy is actually lunging at me! And before I can even scream: His arms are around me. "Are you _hugging_ me?!" I yell in disbelief.

"I love you," He whispers into my ear. And all of a sudden, it clicks.

I have finally found my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Sierra. And this is the story of how I died. **

Every morning, I would wake up and then get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, then wait for the bus to go to school. But this morning, it went a little differently.

I woke up and did my daily routine. Then, after my parents left for work, I took a walk on the shores near my house. Now, I live in Alaska... And we all know how unbelievably cold it is there! But, being the stupid person I am, I dress in bright pink shorts and flip-flops with a black tank-top. After all, I wasn't planing on coming back home.

As I approached the frigid beach, I thought of everything. It was like every step I took was another memory rushing through my brain. I didn't mind the cool breeze brush past my face as I headed down to the waves. I thought about how my school life was- everyone who picked on me, everyone who laughed and pointed as I was the center of an ever lasting attention vortex of doom. Then, I thought about my home life. It was the complete opposite. If anything, I was ignored. All of the attention I got was at school. But, as I explained... Not the good kind of attention.

I took off my flip-flops and threw them into the sea and watched them fade away under a small arm of water that reached from the everlasting body of the ocean. I looked back up from where I came, then turned back around and faced the beach again. Then, step by step... I slowly walked towards my fate.

When I reached the edge of the water, I could feel my very souls slip away as I took a deep breath in... And started walking into the abyss.

The water took over every muscle it touched. It was almost unbearable, and I almost ran back to were it was dry. But, I knew I couldn't return to the hell on earth. This was the only escape.

By the time I was waist deep in the freezing water, I could feel myself starting to drift away. As if I was melting. As if I was becoming one with the water the surrounded my body. My cold, dead, body.


End file.
